Gang Life
by MushiMonsters1
Summary: Shizune the new teacher of class 7 was very interested in her students life. Although one Uchiha was the hardest to crack, follow the struggles of a 15 year old boy, where his world revolves around Violence, Abuse and Death, who along the way finds Love between someone who is a enemy to his side of town.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys MushiMonsters1 here.. this is a new story of mine, hopefully you will enjoy. I will be focusing on this one for now since I'm still trying to figure out something else for the 'It's My First Time In Love' story.. still don't know what is going to happen next. Anyways, to make up for that one hopefully you will enjoy this one :) Ja.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. As for the songs used in this story I do not own those as well.

I will be changing this part a bit cause of the damn rules stating that if I don't it will be taken down

* * *

_Keep spendin most our lives,  
livin in a Gangsters Paradise  
Keep speding most out lives,  
livin in a Gangsters Paradise  
We keep spendin most our lives,  
__livin in a Gangsters Paradise.  
_- Coolio Gangsters Paradise.

Chapter 1: Akatsuki

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I walked down the alley way like I usually do everyday to meet up with my brother and the gang. I don't know what they are planning to do today, but whatever it is I'm in. Besides there's nothing better to do on the West side of town.

Konoha is divided into North, South, East and West. The East side of town if filled with the rich people who think they can get whatever they want cause they're rich. The East side always come barging into the West without respect that they clearly haven't earned, they walk around here thinking that they own this town. To keep it short, I hate the West side. I'll never forget the burden they left me.

Then there's the North side. They mostly consist of immigrants, he immigrants are harmless people, they bid no wrong. The North side is the most peaceful part of the town, a nice area.. but not to my liking.

Then there's the South side.. well there was a South side, The East side took them all in as slaves, and as the weaklings they are, they simply agreed to it. It was disgusting, they were so weak, that's why the South side consist of all the weak who give in to anything the East side says.

And then there's us, The West side of town. This part of town is deemed the scariest and poorest, you don't know whether you're going to die or not.. heck, you're lucky if you even make it to the age of 18. The West is filled with gangs, we kill each other over pride, race and respect.. In this part of town, it's either kill or be killed.

I make a left turn and walked straight down the street, I see a child, maybe 7 or 8, showing his friend the gun he got, even kids here are part of some kind of gang, judging from their appearance, they must be apart of a 'Ghetto' gang.

I kept walking, not even bothering looking at anyone, they are not even interesting to my taste. After what seemed like ages, I finaly make it to my destination, an small apartment that pretty broken and torn down, but the apartment was probably the riches looking part in the East side.

I walked up to the door, knocked three times and waited for it to opening. Once the door opened I noticed Deidara.

"Yo, Sasuke" I nodded my 'hellos' and walked in. I noticed the gang hanging out in the lounge. The Akatsuki.

The gang consisted of... Pein (The Leader), Konan (His Girlfriend), Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Hidan, Itachi (My brother) and the newly addition Me. My mother kicked me out of the house when she found out I chose the same path as my father and Itachi, tsk like I cared, she said that I wouldn't be able to take care of myself, but boy was she wrong, I took care of myself just fine.

"Sasuke" My brother greeted.

"Itachi" I replied cooly. While sitting myself down on the couch next to Sasori, and nodded my greetings and he did the same.

Pein stood from his spot and gave Konan a small kiss on the lips, he turned to me and motioned for me to follow, I complied and followed him. He turned to me and spoke. "Uchiha, Will you assist me and come for a ride, there is something I must do and you seem to be the right man to help me with this task" I arched an eyebrow, why would he want me to assist when Itachi would be a better choice? and what task?. As if reading my mind he spoke again. "Since you are the quickest in the group it would help with my task, we will talk in the car" I nodded.

We walked out to Pein's car. It was a red SRT Viper, damn that thing was a beauty 640 HP, 8.4 L, V10, usually these cost about $100,000, but Pein got it at a garage sale for $10 since it was all busted up. Pein managed to fix it, took about a year, but damn was it worth it.

We got into the car and made our way to some destination, after a while I noticed the run down buildings and immediately knew where we were going, 'Taka' the second most feared gang, the first being the 'Akatsuki'.. us.. I wondered why we were heading there, in my opinion, that gang was filled with weirdos and freaks.

We made it there and Pein got out, I followed him, we walked jumped the fence and made our way to the where they would be. I heard the one with light blue hair speak. Most likely the leader.

"Well, Well, look at what we have here. If it isn't the leader of the Akatsuki, and what's this... his little bitch" I glared at him, no one calls me a bitch, if anything, he's the bitch. "Oooohhh, seems I offended the little bitch" he snickered and my glare was harder.. I noticed a few of them step back. I smirked inwardly _'That's right bitches'. _It wasn't long until Pein finally spoke.

"Suigetsu, I believe you owe me something" _'Owe what? Money? what the hell does Pein want from this idiot? _I thought.

He scoffed "Whatever"

"I will ask one more time, you owe me something" He asked again, Sasuke knew that when Pein was angered things don't look pretty.

"Or what" that Suigetsu guy pulled out a gun and smirked, Pein didn't flinch or anything, he was just looking straight at Suigetsu with a glare that could make any man crumble in fear.

"Sasuke, take the orange head and the girl" He said, I nodded and Pein pulled out a knife. While Suigetsu was laughing.

"A knife hahahahhhahaha... oh Kami, hahahahha" He laughed hard, and in one swift movement he was on the ground in no time and the gun was sliding across the floor.

"I gave you a chance, but you blew it" Pein begin marking his face, and then lifted his shirt and pierced through his skin, he used the blood of there leader to write on the walls 'DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME' in big bold letter. You could he screams of pain, I didn't care, I made my way over to the two Pein told me to go to. Before I did, Pein chucked me a gun and I caught it.

"Aren't you a cutie" The girl with red head spiky looking hair said. She had violet eyes and she wore these glasses. She had on a purple tank top, a really, really short black mini skirt that was real tight, she wore 6 inch heels. Boy was she ugly, and I literally mean ugly.

"Hn" I replied. I raised my eye brow at her "Aren't you going to help your leader"

She scoffed. "Pfft that loser, Pa-lease" I instantly hated this girl and glared at her. "Now don't make that face baby" She said while swaying her hips trying to look seductive. It definitely wasn't working

The guy with the orange hair spoke. "So, What do you plan on doing with that?" he pointed to the gun.

"Nothing yet, but if you piss me off then something is going to happen" He scoffed while I glared.

"Hmm, let's so yo-" He was cut off by the sounds of sirens. Shit! the cops.

"Sasuke!" Pein yelled, I knew that it was sign to get out of there, I growled, those damn bitches always find a way to piss people off. I looked at the orange head and glared one more time, he was already making a break for it. The red head girl blew me a kiss and a shuddered. The rest of there gang took off, the leader was still laying there in a pool of his own blood.

Pein and I ran, jumped over the fence and quickly made it back to the car. Unfortunately for me I got caught, I heard Pein yelling out to me but I told him to go before he gets caught. I cursed at them. I tried breaking out of these guys grips but they were so fucking tight. I kept on cursing at them, I didn't have to look up to notice that they were from the East side.

They cuffed me, and dragged me to the police car, I cursed and cursed and cursed. The people nearby were either hiding or running for their lives.

They pushed me head telling me to the get in the car and I did.. _'fucking bastards' _was all I could think off.

* * *

**Pein's P.O.V**

I cursed the whole ride on the way home, I finally ditched those damn police that were after me. Fucking East side bastards, I couldn't believe they caught Sasuke, I should of stayed back and helped him but then I would of either been shot or taken away. Shit, I'm gonna have a hell of a time explaining to Itachi that his little brother got caught. That fucking bastard that caught him just came out of nowhere.

I made it back at the hideout at parked the car and killed the engine, I walked through the door and slammed it shut, I was pissed. We just lost another member of the group to those bastards.

I walked into the living room and all eyes were on me, I noticed Itachi looking around, obviously for his little brother.

"How'd it go" Konan asked. I chucked the box at Konan to answer her question. The black box contained a ring, not just any ring, the Akatsuki ring. When you wear this ring you are an Akatsuki member for life. It was suppose to be for Sasuke, but those bastards and there filthy hands managed to grab a hold of it. And now Sasuke got caught.

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

I sighed. "Got caught" I replied smoothly, everyone's eyes practically widened.

"What? you let him get caught!" Itachi yelled at me.

"No! the fucking bastards came out of nowhere and caught him!" I yelled back,

"Did you help him!?" Damm Itachi was starting to piss me off.

"Fucking hell Itachi! what do you want me to do! fucking get caught with him! he was the one that told me to go! he was the one that said he would be fine!" I hissed, I was pissed that Sasuke got caught, but his damn brother didn't have to make it worse.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried" He replied.

I just nodded and walked off to the room and slammed the door shut. I didn't want to be bothered at the moment.

I turned the radio and the song _'Thug Mansion' _by _'Tupac' _began to played. I blasted it loud since I liked that song and the lyrics were practically describing my situation.

I nodded my head at the tune of the music, it was a good song.

I closed my eyes and listened to every word of that sentence, it was true to me, know knew that struggles that I had. I was so angry when Sasuke got taken. It reminded me when Nagato was taken, how he told me to run.

My foot was tapping to the beat.

Those words hit me hard. Me and Nagato were the best of friends and would always visualise a place where we can just let loose. And that's when we met some of the former Akatsuki members who all have been caught.

_'I got a spot for us all, so we can ball, at thug's mansion'_

I sighed and got up from my bed when I heard the knocking on the door, my first guess was Konan but I was wrong. I opened the door and saw Itachi, no surprises there.

"Why Sasuke?" was all he could ask me. I know he has a right to worry about his little brother, but shit, didn't have to sound so obsessive over him.

I sighed, I did not need another argument. "Because, Sasuke is simply the quickest out of the group, and the sneakiest" I said, I knew Itachi wasn't buying it.

"You knew he would get caught didn't you" He said calmly, no longer need to hide it I nodded. I saw the fury in his eyes.. he was pissed. "Why the fuck would you do that Pein if you knew he was going to get caught?" he hissed at me.

"Because, since Sasuke doesn't have a history with the police they're going to let him off easy" I stated. "And besides, since we all have history it would of been straight to prison with us, Sasuke would get off easier than any of us.. and I just can't see another in jail" I replied calmly. It was true, I didn't want to see another in prison. And Sasuke would easily get off. Sneaky one that one.

I noticed Itachi calm down a bit. "I understand how you feel, I'm just a little upset that my brother got caught. Sneaky little shits first time" he chuckles, I agreed with that. Sasuke was a sneaky little shit.

"We cool" I asked.

he nodded. "We cool" we fist bumped.

"What do you reckon they'll do to him?" He asked me.

I just shrugged, knowing Sasuke he doesn't hesitate with things, he's like the master of lying. I chuckled at that thought he really is the master of lying.

* * *

**Suna**

**Shizune P.O.V**

"But father I think this will be a great experience for me" I argued.

"No Shizune!, it'll be dangerous, who knows what those little monsters will do to you" He told me.

"Father you told me tha-" I was cut off.

"Yes I know what I said, that teaching is a good thing for you since you are a great teacher, but I didn't mean that I would like you to teach - teach such rebellious children.. especially all the way out in Konoha!" he raised his voice.

"Father, I think that I would be able to help those kids" I watched his face burn with anger but I continued. "Besides, your the one that has been telling me that I should do what I love to do best. Teaching these kids will be great for me. After all I am your daughter" I argued back.

"Yes, you are my daughter, and that is why I do not want you to go to Konoha, it's a very dangerous place." he told me, I gave him those big puppy dog eyes. I know I'm to old for this, but I really want this. He sighed, Yes!, he's falling for it. "We will discuss this issue later on"

And with that, I knew that I was going to get my way, I am daddy's little girl after all. But I do wonder what Konoha is like, I hear that it's filled with gangs roaming around in the West part. I shrugged it off, no gang were going to stop me from teaching.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, been really busy and all... anyways..

I changed the pairing from SasuFemNaru to SasuSaku since Sakura seems more ideal for my plan :p

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Threat.

_'I can't live a normal life I was raised by the street'_

_-Coolio Gangsters Paradise._

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I was sitting on a seat facing the council, they don't look so tough, they all look like a bunch of wimps to me. An old hag inspected me, and then she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Mr Uchiha, I believe"

I rolled my eyes. _'No shit Sherlock'. _"Yes" I replied bluntly.

"Let's see what we have here" She pulled out some paperwork, I raised my brow. "You are 15 years of age, you left home of the age of 9, joined one of the most dangerous gangs at the age of 12 and have been causing havoc amongst the citizens of the West Side Districts" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yeah" I wasn't really interested in where this conversation was going, I just wanted to get up and leave.

"Mr Uchiha-" I cut her of

"Sasuke is fine" I don't like being called Mr Uchiha, makes me sound old.

"As I was saying, Mr Uchiha" Gahhhh bitch. "I understand that you don't have any schooling history, you may be from the West. But even they have school there" Where the hell was she going with this?.

"Since your crimes aren't anything serious than you will not spend any time in the prison cells." Yes!. "But, that doesn't mean you're going to get off the hook that easily" Fuck.

"What do I have to do?" I asked. What could the old hag do to me that could be that bad?.

"Since you have no schooling history, you will be attending Konoha High" I glared at her, there's no way am I going to school, it's full of idiots, nerds and freaks of all sorts, if this old hag thinks that I'm going to be attending school, she better think again. For my name is Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Shizune P.O.V**

_'Ok deep breath Shizune, you can do this' _I breathed in and out, exhale, inhale. I turned knob on the door and made my way inside of my fathers office, he once again declined my request and I want to try again.

"Shizune, what brings you here?" He asked me in the cold tune of his, he knew exactly what I wanted.

"Father I-" He held his hand up and cut me off, he began rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Shizune, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't think that this school will be appropriate for you" He sighed. "Besides, you have been doing great here in Suna"

"I know father. I helped Gaara find his path, and I feel that I could help those kids in Ko-" He cut me off yet again.

"That was only one child Shizune!" He hissed. "There are plenty of kids far worse than Gaara at Konoha, and there is absolutely no way I am letting you teach such children" he hissed once again, but I am not done yet.

"But father, even if I help them one by one it can still make a difference" I answered back, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, who knows what might happen to you there" He sighed once again and continued. "I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you." He looked at me with that blank stare of his. But in that stare I knew he was worried. After all, Konoha is the most dangerous place to be.

"Father I know how to defend myself, I am not a black belt for nothing. I am growing up now father, you have always told me to do what I feel is right. And right now, helping those kids is what I feel is right." I looked at him. "You told me that it is time for me to be responsible but you are still holding back"

He turned his. "A year" he spoke.

"Pardon"

"In one years time, I will allow you to leave to Konoha." I smiled like a 5 year old who was given a piece of candy and jumped into my fathers arms.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you father" I laughed and he chuckled a bit.

"But, in that years time I also want you to think about whether or not you truly want to do this. And change your mind"

I shook my head no. "I'm sure I won't change my mind."

"Just like your mother" he chuckled a bit. He cleared his throat and began to speak again. "Now, I have some paperwork to continue with" he started shuffling some paper.

I bowed my head. "Goodbye father"

he nodded. "Goodbye Shizune" and with that I turned around, walked to the door and left his office, closing the door behind me. I was excited. I finally got the opportunity to teach at Konoha High, The Integration Programme there really caught my attention and that's what attracted me to go there. One year, One year. I repeated in my hand and smiled like a schoolgirl. I made my way down the hallways and made it to the parking lot where I had parked my Mustang.

Just you wait Konoha, a new teacher shall be coming to town.

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I was pissed. No wait, I was beyond pissed. Those damn council members, I swear that I will kill them all one by one and hang them from the feet so I can watch the dead corpse rocking back and fourth. I shuddered at that thought, Great, I've been hanging around Hidan to much. But I was still pissed at what the council had intended to do if I did not agree to there 'offer'

_-FlashBack-_

_Why the hell did I have to attend a damn school?. _

_"You shall be attending Konoha High" I heard you the first time you old bag, what am I deaf? I nodded my head and she smirked. Uh Oh, this doesn't look to good._

_"There are a few rules that you will have to comply to." I nodded my head, what kind of rules though?. "You will attend all your classes, you must always show up to school and remain there for the whole day, You will report to the principle everyday and finally you will have to partake in a school activity." She nodded her head towards me._

_What the hell, what kind of rules are those. There's no way in hell am I going to join in on school activities let alone report to the fucking principle everyday. I rather be behind bars then put up with that. The damn principal might think we're friends or something if I go there everyday._

_"And what if I do not agree to all of these rules of yours" I had to know. She smirked at me again._

_"Well then Mr Uchiha." She snickered a bit. "If you do not follow any of these rules" She paused for a moment and her smirk grew wider. "Your father will stay in jail for life, to pay for your crimes" My eyes widened, WHAT THE FUCK! they we're going to keep my old man in here if I don't follow their stupid rules._

_I banged my fist on the table, I was angered, how dare they do that. He's been in there for 9 years already. _

_"So, do we have a deal Mr Uchiha" My fist clenched and I nodded my head slowly, there's no way I'm going to let my old man suffer like that, who knows what they'll do to his body when he dies. "Good, you will start next month, be on time and do not be late, you are dismissed" _

_-End FlashBack-_

Basically I was threatened to go to school, but I wonder why they want me to go to school so bad, usually when people do small crimes like mine they have to do community service or something. But no, they made me go to damn school. Che, stupid old hag. What was worse was bringing my father into this, bastards.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the slight delay, I have been really busy with all of these damn exams coming up, ah well.. here's chapter 3 of 'Gang Life' and hopefully it would be longer then the previous chapter.

Ja Ne :D.

* * *

Chapter 3: Brotherhood

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I didn't realise that where my feet were leading me until I stopped and was in front of the Akatsuki's hangout, I sighed. Itachi is definitely not going to like this, he'll probably exploded. With one last sigh I made my way up the stairs and knocked on the door. As usual Deidara was the one that opened it and his eyes widened at the sight of me, he stepped back to let me through.

"Sasuke" a deep voice called my name, I didn't have to look up to know that it was indeed Itachi, by the sound of his voice he sounded worried. "Oh my gosh, Sasuke are you alright?, did they hurt you?, did they even lay a finger on you? what did they decided to make you do?, we're they threating you?" question after question. I frowned, I loved my big brother but he was being so damn annoying at the moment, so I decided to answer his question's, simplified version of course.

"Yes, No, No, School." At the last question I looked away and replied with a 'yes'.

"What did those bastards threaten you for Sasuke"

"..." Silence, I didn't say anything.

"Sasuke, tell me" I slowly looked up to those same onyx eyes as my own, emotion flashed through those eyes, curiosity, anger, worry.

"They" I took a breathe and continued "Said if I don't go to school" I paused and Itachi looked and me telling me to 'continue with the story' "they'll keep father locked up for life to pay for what I did" that did it, the look on Itachi's face was blank to everyone around us but I knew that look from anywhere, cause I had that look for quite some time now, anger, hate, revenge.

Awkward silence filled the room for quite sometime now until Deidara decided to break the silence.

"Wait so you're telling me" he rubbed his chin "that if you don't go to school, your old man is going to be locked up for life" I just fucking said that idiot, I swear he has no brain.. how the hell was he even able to get in this group anyways?.

"that is so fucked up" we all turned to Hidan. "scratch that, that is the most fucked up threat ever, why the fuck is school involved in this, unless they want to make you a fucking nerd or something" he snickered.

I couldn't help but agree to that.

"hn" I replied.

"what school are you going to Sasuke" Deidara asked.

"Konoha High" I smirked.

"I heard that place is full of gangs, so I bet you'll fit right in" he though for a moment. "But then again, there are a lot of east siders there to.

"pretty stupid really" we all turned to Sasori.

"I couldn't agree more" Kakuzu spoke. "East and West don't mix" he shuddered.

"hn" I glanced over to Itachi, he remained quiet the whole time.

"Ne Sasuke" Deidara asked. "What kind of crimes did you make to get them to make decided such a thing" This time Deidara actually made sensed, hn, so there is a brain in there after all.

"Nothing to big is what I was told" I thought for a moment.

I noticed Itachi glanced up at me, he walked away from the gang and motioned for me to follow him which I applied to. We walked into a private area where no one would hear us. Boy was this going to be a long talk.

* * *

**Principle Tsunade P.O.V**

Paperwork after paperwork, it just never ends, with a sigh I decided to pull out some sake I hid under my desk. Today just wasn't my day, I was told that I was getting a student, as usual I was disinterested in this so called 'new student' but once I heard that last name, my blood ran cold.

I looked over the paperwork the council had given me about the boy, I already knew that I don't like him, everyone from that damn family are all the same, no matter how you look at it. The damn family is the reason as to why- no, it's no time to think about that bad memory.

I narrowed my eyes at the photo, he looked just like _him_, he the same eyes as _him. _With another sighed I called upon my granddaughter. I didn't take her to long to come.

"You wanted to speak with me baa-chan" I nodded my head and motioned for her to sit down.

"I have a request of you" she nodded her head in approval and I place the picture in front of her, I watched how she examined it. "He will be a new student and I already do not trust him, I want you to befriend him, and get him to spill every detail of his life, maybe even get him to confess to things that he has done" I paused for a brief second and continued. "I don't care what strategy you use, just make sure you squeeze all the information you can get out of him" she smirked and nodded her head. _'Then he will be joining that old man of his, haha, the council was smart to go with that kind of excuse'. _She smirked evilly.

"No problem baa-chan, I'll make sure to get every little detail out of him"

"good, you may go" I watched as she got up and left, I relaxed back in my chair, this was going to be so much fun, and I know my granddaughter will pull it off, she if a real good actor. she smirked evilly.

* * *

**Itachi P.O.V**

I told Sasuke to follow me and he applied, we walked into a quiet part of the hide-out where no one would be able to hear us.

"You wanted to talk?" he questioned. I nodded my head.

"Are you going through with it otoutou?" I asked.

"What choice do I have" he mumbled.

I tapped his forehead like I used to when we we're children. "Sasuke, What the council is doing is really unfair, but since it's those old bags we're dealing I don't trust them at all, I know that they are scheming something" I looked into his eyes and he seemed to be in deep thought.

"I know" liar, but I'll let it slide.

"Sasuke, as you're aniki, I advise you trust no one, not even the students" he nodded

"Wasn't planning on it anyway" he smirked.

"Good, shall we head back then" I smirked back.

"Hn" and with that he took of, I hope you stay to your word Sasuke. Who knows what kind of spies they might have. And with that, i followed him back to where everyone was.

"Itachi" I heard Peins voice calling.

"Pein"

"I see Sasuke's back"

"Hn" Wow Sasuke's beginning to rub of on me.

"What kind of punishment do they have in store for him?"

"School" I replied bluntly and looked at him, he looked at me in utter disbelief.

"That is all?" I nodded.

"But, they did threaten him that if he does not attend, they will keep father in there for life" I watched as horror flashed through his eyes.

"They're up to something aren't they?" He questioned.

"Sharp as always" I acknowledged

"We're going to have to keep a close eye on him, I don't trust some of the people there since they are well acquainted with the council members, who knows what they might do to Sasuke" he paused for a moment. "or get him to reveal." I nodded, the thought of getting him to reveal most of his secrets didn't really occur to me. But Sasuke has many secrets, and if anyone finds out, then that would land him straight behind the bars.

"Itachi" The sound of Pein's voice broke me out of my thoughts of what the council would do to my otoutou. "I worry for him" That's a first, I raised an eyebrow.

"As am I, it's only natural for a big brother to be worried about his otoutou" I turned to him. "But may I ask your reason's"

"Like you said, it's only natural for a big brother to be worried, you and Sasuke are practically like family to me, Sasuke feels like a younger sibling to me as well" I smiled a bit at that.

"I see"

"So, we must watch out for his safety"

I nodded my head and we both made out way out to the rest of the gang, everybody was doing what they usually always do. While Sasuke just decided to read. His little brother really loved to read, ever since they we're children and mother woul- he frowned, he did not want to think about his mother. He sighed and made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Kakuzu.

I slight smile formed on his lips, he looked around at everyone who was bust doing their own thing, he remembered the day he joined the Akatsuki, his father was a past member of the group, and so he decided to follow in the footsteps of father and joined, after awhile Sasuke began to follow his footsteps and join. Itachi's knows one things for sure, everyone is different, we have out little ups and downs, but at the end of the day we have something strong compared to all the other gangs in the neighbourhood, we had something that made us the best of the best, a strong bond. No matter what we got each other's backs.

That is why I'm proud to say that we have something a lot of groups lack.

A brotherhood


	4. Chapter 4

_'They got me starin' at the world through my rear view  
go on baby scream to God  
he can't hear you'_

_-Tupac - Staring at the world_

* * *

Chapter 4: School

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I groaned loudly, today was the official day that I begin this so called 'school'. I ran my hand through my hair and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was going to show up late to school but then again, they made it clear that I must come early to every class. Fuck My Life.

With another groan coming out of my mouth, I made my way over to my wardrobe. I slipped into some black skinny jeans (there was no way I was going to wear those awful dress pants), and the white school dress shirt with the Konoha High symbol on the sleeve. It looked like a leaf kinda. I walked over to the mirror and did my hair in my usual spiked up look. I put on some lynx since I didn't bother with a shower today and looked myself over in the mirror. _'Looking Good' _I thought to myself with a smirk.

"Is little Sasuke ready for school" I turned my head to see that idiot Deidara leaning against the wall with an amused look on his face.

"Hn" no point in arguing with this idiot.

"Deidara leave him alone" I didn't have to turn to know that it was my brother.

"Awww your no fun" I heard Deidara whine, and footsteps walking out of the room indicating that Deidara was gone.

"Sasuke, would you like a r-" before he could finish his sentence I cut him off.

"I'll walk" his raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure otoutou?" I nodded my head. He sighed since he knew that when I made up my mind I won't change it. "Ok then otoutou" I heard him say before he left.

Che stupid council.

* * *

I finally arrived at my destination, Konoha High. I groaned and reluctantly made my into the school. As I was walking I noticed a group of girls staring at me, when I looked up at them they all seemed to giggle and blush, whispering things like 'Isn't he cute' or 'Is that the new kid, he's so hot' yeah when your an Uchiha, you have pretty good hearing. Rolling my eyes I decided to ignore the annoying giggles coming my way and stalked off to the principles office.

I had no clue as to where I was going but I had no intention to ask where the office was. I sighed still walking around the corridors, I made it look like I knew exactly where I was going when in truth I had no idea. I didn't think that this school was that big. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even noticed that I had bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"No problem" she said. I looked up to her and she was...cute... very cute if I may add. She such a soft skin colour, pink lips and oh kami emerald eyes. But what stood out the most on this girl was her long bubble-gum pink hair that went down to her shoulders. She had in a ponytail with a red ribbon in her hair. "Your new here aren't you" I nodded. "Not much of a talker are you"

"Hn" I replied coolly

She snorted and I raised my eyebrow. "Is that the only think you can say" I frowned.

"No"

"Ahh so you can talk" She teased, I rolled my eyes and did my famous 'hn' again.

"You look lost, if your looking for the principles office, go straight down and take a left, you should be able to see it." I nodded my head, this girl wasn't so bad.. no as annoying as all the other girls.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"Oh by the way, my name's Sakura Haruno" She smiled "Pleasure to meet you"

I nodded. "Sasuke Uchiha"

"Well, nice to meet you Sasuke-Kun" She smiled again.

"Hn"

She rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Well you better get going to the principle" and with that she headed into what I could guess her classroom. Following her instructions I made my way down the hall and took a left. She was right, I stood in front of the principles office and knocked.

"Come in" I heard from the inside and twisted the knob to enter the room. I walked in and noticed how spacious the office was. I looked pretty nice actually.

"Ahh, you must be Sasuke Uchiha correct" She smiled at me, for some reason I felt that I shouldn't trust this woman, I shrugged it off, she's just a principle. What could she do, put me on detention? I scoffed inwardly at that. I nodded. "Take a seat" she gestured towards the seat in front of her, I did as I was told and sat in front of her.

She looked pretty young for someone who was said to be in there 50's. She had light blond hair tied into two low pigtails, hazel coloured eyes, she also wore quiet a bit of make-up. She had pretty big breast for someone of her age to.

"I am Tsunade Senju Principle of Konoha High" She noted "I will make this clear to you now, you are here as what the council has listed community service. You will be here until graduation which is in 3 years time" She propped her elbows on the desk and continued. "You will follow all the rules required at Konoha High, and you will also have to follow every rule given to you. You will also have to make your presence here everyday, be it after school or before I don't really care"

She looked at me with a stern look, her lips showed a smile but here eyes showed hate. I didn't know whether it was at me or something but I didn't care.

"With that, here is your timetable" She handed me over my timetable. "Now with that, you may leave" I nodded and got up and left, I looked at my timetable to see what I had.

**First Period: English - Umino Iruka, Class 7  
Break  
Second Period: Math - Hatake Kakashi, Class 9  
Third Period: P.E - Maito Gai, Gym  
Lunch  
Fourth Period: Science - Oroichimaru, Science Lab  
Last Period: Art - Sai, Art Room.**

I groaned, I didn't mind P.E or Art but the rest we're all just a bore. I had English first so I tried to find my way to Class 7. I noticed a bunch of East Siders and they sneered at me, they new I came from the West so I glared at them and they quickly looked away. I smirked, that was such a weak glare and they we're afraid. Just when I was about to turn into a corner I bumped into someone again... and what do you know, it was that Sakura girl.

"We have got to stop meeting like this" I heard her say.

"I agree" I had no clue why I said that because I didn't really have any intention of hanging with her... now that I think about it this time I actually got to get a good look at her, East Sider.. you can tell by how rich she was. Plus she had the blue tie on to prove it. You see, at this school they divided the West and East. All East Siders must wear blue ties while all West Siders must wear red. Pretty stupid really, I had my tie wrapped around my arm.. what?.. I don't look to bad with it, apparently it makes me look smoking hot.

She giggled. "I'm surprised you didn't do that 'hn' thing"

"Hn" I smirked. She shut up.

"Show me your timetable" I raised my brow but didn't question her and just gave my timetable. I noticed her scanning through to see what I had.

"So I see your from.. um .. that part" she nervously said, I narrowed my eyes at her. They're all the same, I was right I practically glared at her and she didn't even noticed. "Well, Mr . Umino's class is down the hall that way" I nodded my head, snatched my timetable back and left not even bothering to say goodbye,

* * *

I entered the classroom and looked around, I noticed that basically everyone in here was a part of a gang. I put my hands in my pocket and walked over to the back near the window coolly. I heard some girls giggle and whispering how 'good looking' I am. I gave them a little show and smirked at them, they all squealed and I sat at my desk. I noticed all the guys looking and whispering about me. I glared at them and purposely shone the Akatsuki ring Pein gave me. I saw as half of them stared wide-eyed and gulped while the other guys quickly shut up and turned to the front. I smirked, now they know not to mess with me.

"well, well, well, look at what the cat dropped in" I heard a familiar voice, I turned to see that red head from team Taka. I glared at her telling her to 'leave me alone' but the stupid girl didn't seem to get the message and kept on swaying her hips while coming over to me. "hey cutie, we meet again" she gave me a wink.

"Hn" I didn't bother looking at her so I just looked outside the window, I felt her hand touching my ring and I turned and glared at her.

"hmmm, Akatsuki huh? wow you must be something to be able to get into a gang like that" she winked yet again.. at first I thought there was something wrong with her eye, but then I realised that it was just a false alarm.

"Hn"

"Oh come on sweetie don't be like that" she said playfully. "By the way my names Karin" she winked.

"Hn"

I was hoping that she would get the message and leave but she just had to be an idiot and sit next to me.

I heard the door open and turned to see a guy with brown hair spiked up at the back looking like a pineapple. He had a scar across his nose and brown eyes, a tanned skin. I'm guessing that this guy must be our teacher.. he looked kind of nervous.. I almost pitied him.. key word, ALMOST.

he cleared his throat. "Um, alright.. um students, please take your seats while I do the role" he sat down nervously and began doing the role.

"Karin Uzumaki" he called

"here" the girl beside me said.

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Yo" a guy with messy brown hair and black dots for eyes called.

"Shikamaru Nara"

"here" a guy who looked like the teacher out his hand quiet lazily then slumped back down into the seat.

"Shino Aburame"

"Here" a guy with sunglasses said.

"Naruto-" he was cut of by the door slamming open.

"I'm Here, I'm Here!" a guy with the most bizarre hair style walked in. He had blonde spiky. unkempt hair. I'll admit that he had nice eyes. Cerulean blue.. not that I'm gay or anything, what I'm not.. Grr whatever. I've never seen him hanging around the West Side.

"Glad for you to join us Mr . Namikaze" he said (**A/N:** In this story Naruto will be having his father's last name instead of the Uzumaki, so that him and Karin ain't related) The boy by the name Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

The guy casually walked over to the seat in front of me with the biggest yet goofiest smile that I have ever seen. How the hell can this guy be so happy to be in such a crappy class like this.

He sat down in front of me and smiled at me, I simply glared at him. "Hey no need to be like that old grumpy pants" He smiled and held out his hands. "I'm Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet cha" I just looked at his hand. At least he got the message that I didn't want to shake his hand cause he put it down.

"Sasuke Uchiha" I heard a numerous amount of whispers erupting from the class, I smirked yet again and raised my hand.

"Here" everyone looked at me wide-eyed. Huh so they have heard of me eh?. good.

"Sasuke huh?" I heard blondie say. "Well, nice to meet you Sasuke" He smiled at me with that goofy smile of his. It didn't take a genius to tell that this guy was an idiot.

"Dobe" I simply said, he seemed to get riled up from that.

"What did you say teme"

I sighed. "Must I repeat myself." I noticed how he tried his best to glare but it looked more like a pout. "D-O-B-E, dooooobbbbbeeeee... dobe" I smirked, he seemed to get even more riled up.

"Teme!" He got up but before he could do anything he was harshly punched in the face by the red head.. huh, not bad. "Naruto! Leave Sasuke alone! or I'll punch you're teeth down your throat" she threatened, hn. This chick ain't so bad. I smirked at her and she began to swoon over me again.

"W-what the hell? you're defending that Teme!" He practically shouted and caused a scene. Before you know it all the guys in the class where threating him. he backed of and started sulking in his seat.

"So, Sasuke-Kun" The red-head started.

"What?"

"Would you go out with me." I thought it of for a second. Sure she was decent looking. Last time I didn't get to see her fully and she was drenched in make-up so I assumed she was ugly.. eh, what the heck?

"Sure" I simply said and she squealed in excitement. I heard all the other girls groan and glare at her.


End file.
